Blind by your Colors
by ViaLestrange
Summary: Molly didn't had the strength to kill Bellatrix... She never had it. But she did manage to do something to the witch, she took something from her. Something that meant almost everything to Bellatrix and also almost everything to us.
1. I - The End Of The Beginning {pilot}

**N/A I don't own any of this Harry Potter characters, and I also want to thanks my beta reader for helping me correcting this chapters :)**

**\--9--**

Hermione entered her study room and walked until her desk, she sat down on her chair and start writing on a blank sheet of paper.

'Have you ever wondered how two people, two people so different from one another that could be described as opposite like day and night, light and darkness, could end up falling in love for each other? Well, if you had or never had, this is our story. The story of two women discovering what love and trust really means and what it takes to achieve it...'

Chaos... It was all chaos. A feeling of dread was hovering Hermione. Even though they were winning the war she had the feeling, a feeling so powerful that was almost material that something was going to happen... Sometimes really bad.

And then a high pitch scream pierced everyone ears, a scream so loud and terrifying that made everyone in the battle stop fighting. Death eaters, students Professors, everyone turned around to assist at the moment when, a spell casted by the wand of Molly Weasley struck full in the face Bellatrix Lestrange.

All the eyes were on the witch figure, that dark witch that every one thought unstoppable, now was falling to then hit the ground with a loud thud. The body unmoving, eyes closed, wand no more in her hand... She was. 'She was-'

"Dead"

Was the word coming from Molly's mouth. Dead...Was she really dead? Has really the Weasley's mother defeated on of the most feared and ruthless human- No not human, monster, monster alive on earth?


	2. II - The Define Victory

'Is she really dead?'

Regardless , after few seconds everything had returned as before. Spells were flying back and forth in the Great Hall like confetti are thrown during a carnival. Fear filled Hermione's body once again, but she did not freeze, instead she joined Luna and Ginny in a duel against a Death Eater.

Bellatrix's death, had Hermione hoping that her horrific nightmares would die with her. They had all started after their damaging at Malfoy Manor.

'Okay Hermione focus, you're in the middle of a war'

Her mind scolded herself for her lack of concentration about the surrounding situation. Her duelling with the Death Eater wasn't going too bad, since it was three against one, they had the upper hand. But probably it was because they were three and he was one thought Hermione.

At one point they managed to stun him for then knock him off, the red head girl was in ecstasy for the victory. Hermione was sure that also Luna was pretty excited about their little win, but showed in a much more calm and tidy way than Ginny did, which engaged another Death Eater in another duel. And also Luna, after giving a meaningful look to Hermione went helping her friend fighting.

"I need to find Harry..." Hermione told herself in a whisper, to then start sprinting through the The Great Hall, dodging and sometimes casting spells in turn to death eaters. She didn't need to find Ron just because he was in the same room with her, fighting against the enemy, joined by others students, and to Hermione's opinion they were doing a great job by making the older man slumping on the ground defeated. Still she ran and ran again, she ran through now destroyed hallways. She needed to find him, need a confirmation that the boy was sill alive. Hermione never halted herself until she found Harry.

The boy who lived was now facing Voldemort in a duel, a duel that would state their win and so the end of that dark time, or the beginning of a century of slavery under the name of the Dark Lord.

Hermione watched in astonishment as the two wizards fought, never in her life she has ever assisted to such use of magic and power.

A weight it took off her when she saw the Older Wand fly from the hand of Voldemort to the Harry's ones. Voldemort dissolved himself in ash, which took flight in the air. And with that the war, that war that seemed so eternal had ended, they won.

There was no more need to fight... The war was over.


	3. III - Future

The war was over.

In comparison to the devastated Death Eaters, both students and Professors cried in joy, joy that stemmed directly from the pure core of their hearts.

Soon Aurors came to take the remaining Death Eaters that were sprawled across the castle to Azkaban. They would then await a fair trial and punishment.

Unfortunately a big remaining part of the enemy fled before the Aurors actually came. Some students attempted to stop them, but once they Disapperated there wasn't much more to do.

Hermione found herself pondering, and mulling over what her next step should be, the adrenaline in her body had decreased, and since there was no more need to fight now what? What was she supposed to do? Wait until they repaired the castle? 'Maybe I can help with that'

Her circle of thoughts had being disrupted by the voice of someone calling her name. When she turned around she was greeted by the sight of the two boys, both standing one beside the other smack, bang in-front of her.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione immediately went to hug the both of them. "Are you okay Harry?" The girl asked, bringing the hands all over the boy face as to check frantically for any signs that he could be hurt.

"And you Ron, are you okay? Oh yes, you know I just fought in a war but I'm okay thanks Hermione." The ginger boy mimicked her voice.

"Hey I absolutely don't sound anything like that!" The three of them broke into a laughing fit. "Seriously, you two promise me you're okay?" A worried and more serious expression made it's way onto Hermione's face.

"We are both okay Hermione, trust me" Now was Ron the first to answer her. His voice too sounding much more warm. Hermione couldn't restrain herself from hugging her friends again, "And now what?" Hermione whispered still in the embrace.

When they broke the hug , Harry placed a hand on Hermione's back, stroking it lightly "Let's have a walk, what do you say?"

They others two offered a brief nod to Harry, who then led the two away towards their walk.

They passed destroyed hallways to the Great Hall, where Hermione had to stop, and eyeing all the dead bodies now covered in white sheets... 'So many deaths...'

"Ah!" She suddenly cried out loud, Hermione brought her right hand over her left forearm... Her... Her scar was 'burning?'

"Mione... Everything alright?" Asked Ron, the two boys stopped in their tracks and went back a few steps to their friend. "Yes... It was just a crick..."

"You sure?" Harry's voice piped in"It's nothing really." Hermione gave the two a reassuring smile, which seemed to be enough to convince the two boys since they started walking again... But that was not enough to brush Hermione's own unwavering confusion.

When Hermione reached her friends they continued walking in silence until the were on the main gate to Hogwarts. From there Harry destroyed The Elder Wand and thrown it from the gate, leaving both Ron and Hermione in shock.

When Harry turned around Hermione was smiling at him, she had a full understanding of why he did it she understand it.

They stayed there, in silence for a few more minutes before someone broke it with "The head Auror came to us, he wants us to join them." His voice firm.

"Well that's great Harry!" Stated Hermione enthusiastically for her two friends "You two should absolutely accept their offer".

"Hermione, if we say yes... We won't be here for with you for the final year." Told Ron reluctantly, not knowing how the girl beside him could react to that information.

Hearing that made Hermione freeze in confusion 'Wait' "What?" her voice gained a pitch. "If we say yes they're going to put us already as Aurors in training. We needn't even do the first test to be accepted." the redhead boy got closer to the girl.

"Hermione this is our opportunity" he said almost as a pleading as to make Hermione understand.

"I see... Well, in that case you should absolutely accept it." She forced herself to make a smile cross her face. Because yes, she was happy for her friends... But she also wanted them with her the next and last year of school.

"We were sure you would understand it" Harry's voice made Hermione go back to the reality and out of her thoughts. She smiled at the both of them "Shall we get back to the castle? No doubt they'll need all the help they can get." Claimed Hermione.

"Sure" the boys answered in chorus to then started strolling towards the castle once again. Hermione absorbed in her thoughts 'What now?'


End file.
